To Love is To Lose
by Ironpatriotrox
Summary: 13 years after Sora's murder, King Mickey finds fate in the hands of Oxus, a boy from the Lanes Between. Will he be the next Sora? And who is this "Lucky Rabbit"? All will be revelaed in due time!
1. Prologue: The fall of Sora

**Greetings, my fans! Let's get this party started!**

**Sony Computer Entertainment America presents…**

**A Square Einx production…**

**Created and Developed Ironpatriotrox…**

"**To Love is to Lose"**

**Prologue**

**The Fall of Sora**

In Disney Castle, the Heartless were causing more trouble. No one knew how or why the Heartless were attacking Disney Castle again, but there was one they the denizens of the castle knew: they had to fight back. But, as often in times of war, victory comes with a price. And that price was the fall of a great Keyblade wielder.

King Mickey, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Sora were battling Riku in King Mickey's Castle, who was taken over by Ansem once again. That was how the trouble started and the quartet were doing everything they could to save Riku. Four Heartless warriors were with Ansem, as Xehanort's Heartless was also called, backing him up. Riku's Keyblade, _Way to the Dawn_, was now once again the _Key to Darkness_. Sora's Keyblade, the _Kingdom Key_, glinted when a ray of sunlight that shone through an opening in the roof of the castle hit it. Sora and Xehanort's Heartless charged at each other. As Sora was just about to strike Ansem in the head with his Keyblade, the Heartless struck Sora in the heart with his.

The sword-like Keyblade at first slightly punctured the skin, but, ever so slowly, Xehanort's Heartless dug it into Sora's most vital organ. Blood poured out from the wound.

Sora fell silent, unable to speak as the shock of his mortal wound rendered him unable to speak. But Sora, sensing that his time had come, lifted his Keyblade to Ansem and, using the last of his power, unlocked the chains that bound Riku to Xehanort's power. With a smile at his freed, though collapsed friend, Sora then he fell to the ground, the last breath of life leaving him…for good.

Xehanort's Heartless laughed maniacally, causing Mickey, Goofy, and Donald to turn their heads and stare in horror. Then, the other Heartless suddenly joined their master and scurried back into the shadows before anyone could do a thing.

Minutes later, Riku woke up and he saw the trio staring in grief at something ahead of him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Riku.

He then looked into the center of the triangle the trio formed and a silent gasp nearly escaped his throat. Sora...was dead. He then noticed his Keyblade, now turned back into its original state, lodged in Sora's heart and, though still filled with shock, carefully pulled it out. Blood was all over it and a pool of it poured on the ground. The trip, still terrified, stared at Riku, then back at dead Sora, then right back to Riku. This forced Riku to realize what had happened.

"Guys..." said Riku, "I swear it wasn't me... I - I had no idea what I was doing... I w - was possessed... Please..."

"We know…" The king spoke sadly, returning his gaze to the fallen boy.

"I didn't mean to..." said Riku, terrified, guilty, and angry at the same time, "You know me too well... It happens... I can't control it... You know me... D - Don't you...?"

But shock and grief overcame Riku and the Keyblade master forced himself to turn and run, tears leaving his turquoise eyes.

Upon Riku's departure; Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked slowly and solemnly into their castle...

**Two weeks later…**

Muffled cries sounded throughout the air as Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Pluto, Daisy as well as an invisible Roxas and Naminé, looked at Sora's peaceful face. Flowers were beautifully spread around his body and around his neck was Kairi's good luck charm.

"Sora... I'm so sorry..." Mickey whispered as he looked at his dear friend. Sora didn't deserve to die like this. He had never deserved to be killed by Xehanort nor his two broken vessels.

"It wasn't your fault, your Majesty." Kairi said but Mickey turned away when she tried to catch his eyes.

"You're wrong Kairi. I should have kept an eye on Riku. I knew that his Darkness had been growing stronger and stronger but I never expected this to happen..." Mickey said as Pluto finally broke the silence with howls of sorrow.

Unknowingly to the others, Roxas scratched Pluto's head soothingly; but nothing could calm the dog down. He knew that his Master was hurting and therefore Pluto was hurting too.

"Xehanort will pay for this!" Roxas snarled as he fisted his other hand but Naminé laid her hand on her fellow Nobody's shoulder as she spoke. "Roxas don't. Revenge is never the right option."

Roxas turned his face away from Naminé, still grieving.

"It's time..." Mickey whispered as he took the torch from Goofy - the poor guy was sniffling so much his sleeves were soaked - and then lit the oil-soaked wood that Sora's body was laid on.

"Goodbye Sora... may you rest in peace..." Everyone said at the same time as they watched Sora go up in flames.

_'I know now... without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is Light!' _Sora's voice sounded in everyone's Heart as they all were reminded of Sora's last moments.

"You're right Sora," Kairi said as tears ran down her face "Kingdom Hearts is an Eternal Light."

_Meanwhile, with Riku…_

Unbeknownst to those that attended the funeral, there was one more that joined. Hidden high in a tree, Riku watched as his childhood friend turn into ash and carried off by the wind. When the others retreated for bed, Riku approached the remains of the funeral pyre and placed his last true gift to Sora: a single violet and white iris. For those who studied the language of flowers like Riku did, the iris was a sign of true friendship.

As he paid his last respects, Riku thought of the attack two weeks prior and, like Roxas, began to crave revenge. And this time, no one would stop him. As he turned to return to his secret black Gummi Ship, Riku made a vow to Sora.

"No matter what it takes, I will avenge you, Sora. I will not stop until Xehanort is dead."

**Wow. I didn't know I could be THAT harsh! Props to Nixie the Bloody Pixie for helping with the funeral scene. Don't worry, boys and girls, just because I killed off the Main Protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, doesn't mean the story is over. Next time: We meet the true main protagonist of my story: Oxus! **


	2. I: It Begins Again

**Welcome back! Today we meet the hero of this tale, Oxus. Don't forget to review. **

**Chapter I: It begins again**

My name is Oxus and I'm a typical normal teenager with a quite not-so-normal hobby and a sister who is way too nice to be mine. I mean if she doesn't care that I'm strange, spends most of my time sitting in libraries with my nose buries in books and almost _never_ interacts with guys my age then I don't know who has the attention-span of a snail.  
Sure she complains from time to time but it's usually: "Go outside and get some fresh air Oxus", "Life's too short to spend inside Oxus" or my personal favorite "Get your ass off that chair or I'll burn your bookcase dammit!" which usually gets me off my lazy butt and outside.  
I'm just an almost regular guy with a really cute sister and a weird hobby… hence 'weird'. For as long as I can remember then I have been fascinated with mysterious things like Heartless, Nobodies and… the weirdest of it all… Keyblades...  
It is supposed to be a mystical weapon created by an entity known as Kingdom Hearts and it had always been wielded by Warriors of Light.  
Well… let's just say that I was pretty intrigued by the sound of it all.  
Oh but my hobby wasn't the worst part! The worst of it all was that I always had been plagued by strange dreams since I can remember. It's always about a guy who looks like me except with brown hair and blue eyes and to be honest it scares me. I don't know who the guy is and yet he continues to appear in my dreams where he always asks me the same question again and again.  
"Why didn't you do anything? Why didn't you stop him?"  
It is always that question the boy asked but I never answered him. I was always frozen in fear as I gazed on his blood-covered persona who seemed to float just a few inches above the bottomless darkness that surrounded him.  
I was officially labeled a freak after I had told some of my former friends about the dream and from then on it went downhill.  
I started staying in my room almost every hour I was awake, when I wasn't in school of course, and my sister started harassing me until I got outside.  
What did those dreams mean? Why did I feel that connection to that strange boy? I needed an answer and badly… but right now I had to drown my fears because now was summer vacation… and I was going to get some ice cream together with Kuo.

A young boy of thirteen was fast asleep. The boy had black messy hair, white skin, and, although they were closed, luminous green eyes. He wore a black zip-up sweater jacket with a hood, a white shirt, black jeans, a locket, and black-and-white tennis shoes. He was dreaming that he was sinking in an ocean…within seconds, he hit the bottom.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked.

Suddenly, the sandy bottom of the floor turned into a flock of doves and flew away, revealing a stained-glass platform, which had an image of a boy heknew very well: the boy from his dreams. Before the boy could say or do anything, the image turned towards him and spoke.

"So much to do, and so little time…" it whispered.

The image then emitted a bright light.

"Arrgh," the boy cried, as the light was nearly blinding him.

Soon, however, it faded, revealing a ghostly form of the boy from his dreams. **(1)** He then looked to the boy and smiled.

"Hello, Oxus…" he whispered.

"Who are you?" Oxus asked, blinking in disbelief.

the boy answered.

"My name is Sora. But that's not the point. You're here for a test."

Oxus began to panic, not one to be a fan of tests.

"WHAT? Tests? But I haven't studied!"

But Sora remained silent and then clapped his hands. Three pedestals rose up from the platform. One held a shining sword, another held a shield, and the third held a wand.

"Oxus, you must choose one to claim as your form, and one to surrender forever," Sora said.

Oxus, unsure of the point of this test, walked right over to the sword, and picked it up.

"Is strength important to you, Oxus?" asked Sora.

"Yes?" Oxus replied, unsure.

The sword then vanished as Oxus turned to the remaining shield and wand.

"Now you must choose which to give up."

Oxus already knew which to give up, so he walked up to the shield.

"Is defense not important to you?" Sora asked.

"Well…yes and no. But I'll go with no." Oxus replied.

The Shield then vanished before Sora spoke up.

"You've chosen the power of the warrior and given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose, Oxus?"

"Yes" But then Oxus remembered something important and began speak again. "Hey, wait! Didn't you die thirteen years -Aahh," Oxus yelled as the platform he was on shattered.

Oxus fell, plummeting for what seemed like forever, before landing on what looked like a tree house on a tropical island. Waiting for him was Sora and two familiar figures: his own sister, Kuo, and his childhood rival, Cyrus.

Kuo was three years younger than Oxus and she wore a light yellow shirt with a pink hoodie over it, khaki shorts, brown sandals on her feet. She had her brown hair tied up in a side-ponytail in a yellow scrunchie and her hazel eyes gazed at the older boy.

Cyrus was the same age as Oxus and was as much of a rival as he was a friend to Oxus. He wore baggy black pants with matching black and white boots, an aqua crop-top vest and a white sleeveless jacket that went to his ankles. His mahogany eyes barely visible with his chocolate bangs almost in the way.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" They asked in unison.

Kuo walked up to Oxus and asked, "What do you fear the most?"

"Death, I guess…"Oxus said offhandedly.

"I guess that IS pretty scary…" Kuo said before vanishing.

Cyrus was next.

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"Go on an adventure, like the great hero, Sora," Oxus said, trying to remain calm, as he now had a suspicion of what this dream _really_ was.

"Nice…" Cyrus replied as he vanished.

Sora then asked, "What is most important to you in this world?"

"My friends and family, of course." Oxus said with the utmost confidence.

At that moment, the treehouse vanished and Oxus re-appeared on another stained-glass platform. Sora's voice rang out, "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes…"

At that moment, a shadowy hand reached out of Oxus's massive shadow and began pulling him in.

"But, do not be afraid…For I am you, and you are me. Together, we will succeed where I failed…" The voice said as Oxus was completely engulfed by his own shadow…

"Oxus…Oxy, wake up!" yelled Kuo, shaking her brother.

Oxus then sat bolt upright. He then realized he was still in bed as he turned to his sister.

"Kuo…oh, thank god it's you! I think I had one of those dreams again…"

"The lookalike again?" Kuo asked.

Kuo knew her brother was a fan of the legend of the Keyblade and had studied texts that were copies from a lost academy where keybladers once trained to become masters. This, of course, ostracized Oxus from his peers and often picked on him for that reason. None the less, Oxus happily shared his knowledge with his sister, despite her changing interests.

"I don't know…he said his name was Sora. As in, the famous hero," Oxus replied with uncertainty in his voice.

Suddenly, a jingling tune caught the ears of the siblings and caused the pair to dash from the room in excitement, temporarily making them forget their conversation.

"Come on, Oxy, race you to the Ice Cream truck!" Kuo yelled.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Oxus, chasing after her…

**Sorry for the short chapter, ladies and gentlemen. I had to type this in a hurry, so not my best work either…Next time: We see what everyone else has been doing the last 13 years!**

**1:Think Final Form, but with a black spot over his heart**.


	3. II: Life in the Light

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Today, we get to see what everybody in the Realm of Light is up to in this day and age! Enjoy!**

Chapter II: Life in the Light

While Oxus and Kuo were chasing the ice cream truck in the Realm of Twilight, it was Sora Day in the Realm of Light. As per usual, King Mickey held a banquet in Sora's memory, and invited all of Sora's old friends. And, as per usual, everybody except Riku showed up. Nobody knew where exactly Riku was these days. Some said he died inside right along with Sora, while others said he actually WAS dead. But, Mickey and the rest of Riku's friends knew otherwise; Riku had gone Xehanort hunting and no one had seen Kairi since three years after the funeral.

All in all, in the thirteen years since Sora was killed, a lot of things had changed. Mickey was about ready to make his speech like always.

"As you know, thirteen years ago today we lost a very great keyblader. I remember when I first met Sora twenty-seven years ago. He had a bright personality, almost like the sun. For fourteen years he fought the Heartless, Organization XIII, the Nobodies, and virtually everything else the Darkness threw at him. But, no matter what, he never, ever, gave up! He was loyal to his friends, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and…myself. But, I don't think any of us thought his death would be like it was…I don't think anyone thought he'd die by Xehanort's hand. Therefore, when you raise your glass, remember what Sora stood for, and what we stand for today! To Sora!" cried Mickey, raising his goblet. "To Sora!" the guests echoed. Mickey smiled. "Now, I suggest you all return to bed…we've got a parade to organize," he said. As one, the banquet guests rose up, and headed for the door.

Except one, who proceeded to walk towards Mickey. It was a young man wore a sleeveless grey hoodie and black jeans with sneakers. His silvery hair reached the middle of his back.

"Nice speech, your highness," he said.

Mickey stared at the young man before him with wide eyes.

Scars could be seen on the man's arms, legs and face and the silvery hair was dirty and needed a visit to the nearest hair-saloon.

"R-Riku is that you?" Mickey murmured as the man before him nodded.

"It's been a long time huh?" Riku murmured as he looked at his former friend with lifeless eyes.

"Gosh, Riku, it's been thirteen years! Have you seen Kairi?" Mickey asked and saw a flash of pain run through Riku's eyes.

"Kairi is... no longer here... she was killed in a Heartless attack about ten years ago." Riku said matter-of-factly. Mickey sat down in shock.

"K-Kairi can't be dead... she can't be..." Mickey whispered in shock and stared at Riku who just started walking away.

"Wait, Riku! Where are you going?" Mickey shouted and Riku said, "The same thing I've done these past thirteen years, Your Majesty... hunting down Xehanort. Here by the way."

Riku walked back to Mickey and gave him the old locket Kairi had made and given to him.

"If you ever need my help then just grab this and call my name. I'll be there as soon as possible." Riku said and then walked away, leaving Mickey speechless.

"Riku... what has happened to you...?" Mickey mumbled horrified.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure lurked in the shadows. Not much of him could be seen, save the silhouette of long, floppy ears.

"So…that rat king has made a name for himself using a crown that is rightfully MINE! No matter, no matter…if Mickey is still the goody two-shoes little brother I remember, he can't stand to see someone's life being threatened…Yes, that's a simple enough plan; find someone to use as a hostage, drag the hostage to Radiant Garden, and use them to call out Mickey. Then, once I have Mickey's crown and Keyblade, I can turn my attention to overthrowing Maleficent and Ansem! Heh heh heh…" the shadow chuckled.

**Meanwhile, at the base of operations of Organization XIII…**

"No…it cannot be! He's been reborn into this world as a Shadow Child! This could be trouble…ANSEM! Your master summons you," yelled a dark shadow. Within minutes, Ansem, seeker of darkness, appeared before Xehanort.

"You wished to see me, Master Xehanort?" asked Ansem.

"It seems our old friend has been reborn into this world as a Shadow Child, who lives in the Lanes Between…you must take some of your Heartless there, and destroy it," commanded Xehanort.

"As you wish…" Ansem muttered.

**Uh-oh…this cannot end well for Oxus and his friends. Next time, I hope you feel lucky, because I know a certain rabbit who is!**


	4. III: The Lucky Rabbit

**Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! Today, we get to meet a new villain in my story! Enjoy and review…or else!**

Chapter III: The Lucky Rabbit

Oxus moaned as he woke up in the middle of a forest.

"K-Kuo?" Oxus asked, looking around for his little sister. No, of course she wasn't there…he remembered now; those Heartless bastards showed up in the Lanes Between and destroyed everything; they killed Cyrus **(1)** and kidnapped Kuo, before turning their attention on him…after that, he couldn't remember. Oxus got up and looked around.

"Well, this forest doesn't seem like anywhere I've been to…maybe I'm in the Realm of Light now. Better take a look-see around just to be- WHOA!" yelled Oxus, as a rope tied around his ankle and hoisted him upside-down.

"Gottcha, you little twerp! Now, if you value your pathetic life, you'll come with me without a fuss," said a sliky, rage-filled voice.

"Who are you?! Show yourself," demanded Oxus.

A black rabbit with a white face wearing black body armor, black boots, black gloves, and a black cape walked up to Oxus. "My name is Oswald. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. You see, I am the true king of the Magic Kingdom, as I am Mickey's older brother."

Oxus scoffed, "Are you serious? 'Cause if I know my History of Light and Shadow, Mickey's an only child."

At this, Oswald pulled out one of the two swords on his waist and aimed it at Oxus's throat. "Shall I stab you full of 'serious', mouse bait?" he growled.

"Uh…nope, not necessary, Mr. Rabbit, sir," Oxus said, eyes focused on the tip of the sword.

"That's good. Now, you are to come with me without a fuss or struggle. Do you understand?" Oswald said seriously.

"Yes, I do," Oxus said reluctantly. Oswald then cut the rope, grabbed Oxus, held him close by with his sword at Oxus's throat, and proceeded to drag him to a friendly-looking town with a castle Oxus knew very well from his research on Keyblades: Disney Castle.

"Alright!" said the deranged rabbit, "Nobody move! Tell me where the king is or I'll spill this kid's guts...literally!"

The townsfolk gasped and looked in horror.

"Nobody talkin', 'eh?" yelled Oswald, "If somebody doesn't tell me where King Mickey is right now, this kid is gonna' get it!"

Suddenly, King Mickey appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stepped in front of the rabbit and Oxus.

"Oswald!" said the king, "I came! Now let go of him!"

"Great King Mickey Mouse..." said Oswald, "You came outta' your cave, huh? Now we can sort things out. More specifically, who the true king is… But, for not coming earlier, I'm killin' the kid!"

The townspeople gasped once more and a female cow yelled "No!".

Suddenly, a Goofy and Donald came up behind Oswald. Donald took the sword and Goofy pushed Oswald down and stepped in front of Oxus. King Mickey ran to the others as Oswald got up and laughed.

"Did you honestly think you could defeat me that easily?!" laughed Oswald, "WRONG! I'm not done with you yet, Mickey Mouse! They don't call me the Lucky Rabbit for nothin'! I'm ready to finish you off once and for all!"

Then, the epic battle ensued. Oxus, without thinking, suddenly made a more sword-like version of Sora's _Kingdom Key_ appear. "How the heck?" he cried in surprise.

"Just hit him with it on the head when he charges, buddy..." King Mickey called to Oxus.

Oxus nodded and took a tight grip of the sword. Donald got out a book of some kind and a wand while Goofy equipped himself with a shield. Oswald then screamed as he charged at the group. Oxus did as he was told earlier and hit Oswald upside the head with the dull side of the keyblade and Oswald fell like a tree, unconscious. "Ouch…" he groaned.

"Beautiful..." whispered Mickey. Oxus smiled in appreciation. "Say, what's your name?" the king asked

"My name is Oxus. I'm top of my class in Keyblader research. I actually never thought I'd get to _be_ one in all honesty."

"Well, you're one now," warbled Donald. "And I guess it's up to me to teach you magic!"

"Yup, and me and his majesty get to teach you swordplay," Goofy said.

Oxus smiled, then looked around, having noticed something, "Hey, where'd Oswald go?" At this, the four of them looked around, searching for the devious rabbit. They found nothing.

Mickey shook his head sadly, "Don't worry. My older brother is a nutcase, and a conspicuous one at that…ever since Father died from that lung disease** (2)** he's been planning to do me in, since he thinks that he should be king, since he's the eldest…but, never mind that, let's get to the Castle. We have a lot to talk about."

**Well, things seem to be going smoothly, aren't they? Oxus got a bit of Keyblade combat experience and Oswald failed to kill Mickey. Next time: Oxus uses a mythical spell not even Donald can use!**

**1 : As you can see, I've got a bit of a character killing thing. What are you gonna do?**

**2 : It is implied by Kingdom Hearts fans that Walt Disney himself was King prior to Mickey. In real life, he keeled over from lung cancer.**


	5. IV: The Heartbreak Spell

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Today, we actually get to see some of the villains I have planned!**

Chapter IV:

The Heartbreak Spell

"…so, what you're saying is that I have to follow in Sora's footsteps, and finish the war he started," summarized Oxus.

"Yeah, pretty much. Also, we've got to train you up so that you can actually fulfill that role. Donald will teach you magic and I will teach you Keyblade combat." Mickey replied.

At that very moment, however, a loud crash is heard, along with a loud cry of "HEARTLESS!" filled the air. Mickey and Oxus ran out of the room to find three giant suits of knight's armor with the Heartless symbol on them trashing the place. Goofy and Donald were doing their best to contain the situation, but it wasn't enough. Then, they saw Oxus, and started to charge at him. Oxus summoned his sword-like Keyblade and tried to fight them off. Unfortunately, he still wasn't skilled, so he wasn't much help. One of the armors threw Oxus into a wall, causing him to start coughing up blood.

_If there's anyone there, PLEASE help us!_ Oxus thought desperately.

Suddenly, his body went limp.

"OXUS," cried Mickey, rushing to the rookie keyblader's aid. But no help was needed.

Oxus's jet-black hair turned chocolate brown, and his electric green eyes turned ocean blue. Oxus got up, his Keyblade transforming into the Kingdom Key, and then raised his Keyblade to the heavens and yelled, in a VERY familiar voice, "THUNDER!"

At that word, bolts of white lightning struck the suits of armor, destroying two, and destroying the hands and feet of the third. Oxus then proceeded to fight the remains of it in a manner almost the same as the way Sora would do it. In no time, all was well again.

Oxus turned to face Mickey.

"Mickey…your father…says…hi…" he groaned, before falling to the ground, returning to his original appearance.

"OH NO!" cried Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. At that moment, Minnie, Yen Sid, and Nix **(1)** came running into the room.

"What happened?" asked Minnie. Donald began to explain, and then began thought as to what happened with Oxus.

"How in the world did he pull off that spell? It's supposed to be pure myth!" Donald exclaimed

"Donald, are you saying that that boy pulled off the Heartbreak spell?" asked Yen Sid.

"What's the Heartbreak spell?" asked Nix

"It's supposed to summon aid from a past incarnation…which could mean that it wasn't Oxus fighting those Heartless like that…it might have been Sora. Let's get him to bed to sleep it off."

**Meanwhile, at Xehanort's hideout…**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT DEAD YET?!" roared Master Xehanort.

"Well, he blew through my troops like they were nothing!" exclaimed Ansem.

"You are dismissed, Ansem. Send in Larxene," Xehanort growled.

As soon as Ansem left, Larxene came in.

"I understand you have two new recruits. Let's hear about them then." snarled Xehanort.

"Yes. We have the ruthless dictator of Underland, the Red Queen. She has an army of playing cards, the field commander is the Knave of Hearts **(2)**. The second recruit is Davy Jones. He captains the Flying Dutchman, and cannot be killed unless his severed heart is stabbed. Of course, he hid his heart in a container known as the Dead Man's Chest."

"Very well, then. What about this so-called 'Lucky Rabbit'? I heard he did quite a number on that last base I gave you." asked Xehanort.

"He is being dealt with. Soon, his luck will run out." said Larxene.

**Hmm…I wonder what Larxene has planned to deal with Oswald? Well, you'll have to wait until next time!**

**1: Nix is an OC created by my friend, Nixie the Bloody Pixie. She has magenta eyes, black hair, and wears a light pink dress.**

**2: In case you don't know, a "Knave" is another term for a jack in a good old deck of 52.**


	6. V: The adventure begins!

**Welcome to chapter five, ladies and gentlemen! Today, we get to see Oxus get sent on his adventure, and meet the villain of the next sequence of chapters! Enjoy!**

Chapter V: The adventure begins!

As Oxus slept off the effects of the Heartbreak Spell, he was having a dream…

_Oxus found himself once again in the place where Sora's blood-stained image had haunted his dreams. Sure enough, Sora was there, wearing the same blood-soaked clothes he had died in._

"_Great, you made it," he said._

"_I'm not here for another test, am I?" said Oxus._

"_No. I'm here to tell you what you must do to save your sister. Sit down," said Sora._

_Oxus then noticed the two large chairs. He sat in one, Sora took the other. "So…what must I do if I want to see my sister again?" asked Oxus._

"_First, you must enter a closed sector of cyberspace that leads to an arcade," explained Sora._

"_An arcade?! All right! I hope they have Sugar Rush or at least Space Paranoids," said Oxus, a wide grin crossing his face._

"_Once you've arrived, you must then aid a deposed ruler reclaim her throne. Nix, Riku, Goofy, and Donald will assist you. Once you've returned, you must travel to Port Royal and help some old friends of mine," said Sora._

"_And…they are?" asked Oxus._

"_Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, and…Captain Jack Sparrow. While you're there, you must beware Lord Cutler Beckett, Xehanort's new stooge, and Davy Jones, who used to work for Xehanort, but now works for Maleificent," said Sora._

"_Wait…by 'Davy Jones,' do you mean the 'Ruler of the Ocean Depths' Davy Jones? The locker guy?" asked Oxus._

"_Yes. Only Nix and Riku will help you with this leg of the quest. Finally, you must journey to Underland, also known as Wonderland, and protect Alice from the minions and monsters of the Red Queen. Huh. Back in my lifetime she was called the Queen of Hearts," said Sora._

"_As in, the playing card?" asked Oxus._

"_Yes. Once you've put the White Queen back in power, the path to Kuo will become clear. Although, she might change captors during your quest…" said Sora, before he and the room vanished…_

**Meanwhile, in the arcade game/kingdom known as Sugar Rush…**

King Candy was sitting on his car/throne, trying to think of a way to permanently get rid of a certain glitch.

"You could throw her in a vat of Diet Soda Lava," suggested Sour Bill, the King's assistant.

"True…but, I want her to suffer first," said King Candy.

"I have a suggestion," said a voice. At that moment, Xehanort walked in.

"W-who are you?! Are you a game villain who's gone Turbo? 'Cause if you think-"exclaimed the king.

"Slience, King Candy!" said Xehanort, before giving a false cough that oddly sounded like "Turbo." Although Sour Bill didn't notice it, King Candy, on the other hand did. He visibly stiffened.

"Leave us," He told Sour Bill. As soon as Bill was gone, King Candy's red data bits glittered in an upward fashion, as he changed into a being wearing a white racing suit with red stripes and a white helmet with a skull-like face with yellow eyes.

"Congratulations, you've figured who I really am," sneered Turbo. "But, more importantly, who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Xehanort, and I'm here to propose an alliance; join my Organization, and help me to ensure Darkness controls the outside world."

"First, bless you, and secondly, what's in it for me?" asked Turbo.

"Oh, nothing much, just.." Xehanort said as his head turned towards Turbo, a grin evident, "…complete control of the arcade-no…how about all of cyberspace?"

Turbo thought about it for about five seconds. "All right, I'm in!" he declared, turning back into King Candy.

**Uh-oh. I think our heroes might be in for a sweet, yummy, and deadly ride! Next time: Oxus and Co. meet Fix-It Felix Jr.! Big thanks to Dream Dragoness for beta editing!**


	7. VI: Wreckin' It (Part 1)

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Part 1 of the Wreck-it Ralph sequence! Today, our heroes meet Fix-It Felix Jr. We also get to see what's up with Kuo. Enjoy!**

Chapter VI: Wreckin' it (Part One: Fix-it Felix Jr.)

"Ugh…my head," groaned Kuo, as she came to. As she looked around, she saw that she was in a prison cell. But where she didn't know. As soon as she fully woke up, a man with tan skin and gleaming silver hair came in.

"Are you here to help me?" Kuo asked

"Sorry, little child, but no. In fact, you're my prisoner," he said.

"W-what?! Who are you?!" Kuo asked, horrified.

"My name is Xehanort, leader of Organization XIII…or, at least, what's left of it."

"Just you wait, my little brother is going to come here and kick your sorry ass!" declared Kuo, as though nobody would convince her otherwise.

"We'll see about that. Speaking of, what are you brother's weaknesses? Hmm? What's his Achilles Heel?"

"Like I'd share them with the likes of YOU!" yelled Kuo.

"Very well, then…we'll have this discussion later. But, for now, I want you to think about what the right answers to that question are," said Xehanort, before slapping Kuo across the face and leaving.

**Meanwhile, at a manor in a lost section of the known universe…**

Oswald sat on his throne-like chair, watching viewscreens that depicted everything from the news to hacked security feeds showing Xehanort, Maleficent, Ansem, and King Mickey. At the moment, Oswald was focusing on a security feed depicting Xehanort and Turbo's conversation. "And those poor, poor, fools don't even know I'm watching them. Let's see where they are…" he muttered, bringing up another screen.

"O.K., Litwak's Arcade…ah, here we are! Sugar-_Sugar Rush_?! Who'd name a game that?! Although, it _does_ look like it's made of candy. Let's see…" Oswald continued muttering, bringing up another screen, which depicted several 8-year old children racing in candy-themed go-karts.

"Well, that settles it. Let's go racing!" Oswald declared.

**Meanwhile, in Disney Castle…**

"Is this really necessary?" Oxus asked, a little concerned as a large laser cannon was aimed at him, Donald, Goofy, Nix, and Riku, to help Oxus learn at the hands of a real Keyblade Master…that, and to hunt down and kill Xehanort. No on could deter him otherwise

"If you want to get to Game Central Station, then yes, it's necessary," said King Mickey. "How's it coming?"

"We are fully synchronized with the Station's code, your highness!" said Professor Von Drake, Mickey's lead scientist .

"Great! Let's fire it up!" the king yelled

**T-minus 10 seconds to transmission.**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0.**

As soon as the machine hit zero, a laser beam hit all five of the adventurers and digitized them…

**Sometime later…**

"Oxus, Oxus, wake up!" yelled Riku.

As Oxus lifted his head, he saw that he was in a massive, white room, with many large, gold-rimmed hexagons on every side. On an animated kiosk, a blue anthromorphic porcupine or hedgehog of some type **(1) **was explaining that if you were to die in game you're not from, you don't regenerate. A permanent Game Over.

"Gwarsh! I think we've made it to Game Central Station!" said Goofy.

"But, which game do we go to first?" asked Donald.

"I recommend that one, over there." said a voice behind them.

The five heroes turned around to find a giant of man with short-yet-messy brown hair, a small nose, and blue eyes. He wore a massive robotic suit of armor, under which he wore a red shirt and brown overalls. He also had hands that could probably throw Hercules from one side of the Coliseum and clear into the stands on the other side.

"A-and what game would that be, s-sir?" asked Oxus, obviously nervous.

"Fix-It Felix Jr." the giant said, before he lumbered of to a portal labled 'Hero's Duty.'

"Well, what do you guys think, should we trust him?" asked Nix.

"I think we should. He doesn't seem the type to lead us into a trap…"said Riku.

"All right, that's fine with me!" said Donald and Goofy.

"Well, then let's get to Fix-It Felix Jr.!" said Oxus.

**Later, in Fix-It Felix Jr…**

"Well, it looks like we've made it o.k…" said Nix, before a man in a blue construction workers uniform runs over and starts to say, "Ralph, what're you-," Before realizing the five in front of him were NOT Ralph. "Hey, who are you guys? And why aren't you in your game, you could get a quarter alert anytime, you know!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about?! And who's Ralph?" asked Oxus, obviously confused. Abruptly, the game area developed a red glow. The blue construction worker, Oxus, Goofy, Donald, Nix, and Riku looked and found that a red piece of paper had been placed over what looked like some kind of window.

"I'm right in saying that's not good, right?" asked Nix.

"It's worse than 'not good'. If we don't get Ralph back in 24 hours **(2)**, Litwak will pull our plug…for good. That means we'll be homeless…although, I bet it's not _that_ bad, I bet he's just asleep in the Tappers washroom," said the blue construction worker.

"Wait, what did you say your name was?" asked Riku.

"I'm Fix-It Felix Jr.! The hero of this game!" exclaimed Felix.

"Well, I'm Riku," said Riku.

"I'm Oxus," said Oxus.

"I'm Nix," said Nix.

"I'm Goofy!" said Goofy

"I'm Donald!" warbled Donald.

"Wait…Kingdom Hearts III got an arcade cabinet?! I didn't even know the PS3 game was out yet!" exclaimed Felix. **(3)**

The five heroes looked at each other, unsure as to what Felix was talking about. But, at that moment another train-like trolley pulled in. On it was an orange creature with a tube-like mouth/nose.

"Hey, it's Q*bert!" yelled Felix. The six of them, along with the Nicelanders, ran up to him.

"What brings you here, neighbor?" asked Felix.

Q*bert then said something, but a text bubble appeared that showed a bomb, a skull-and-crossbones, a lightning bolt, and an exclamation mark. Felix did the exact same thing, to which Q*bert nodded sadly. Felix turned to the crowd and made a startling announcement;

"Ralph's…gone Turbo."

At this, the Nicelanders began to panic, while Oxus and Co. just stood there, confused.

"Er…gone Turbo?" asked Donald.

"I'll explain later. You guys haven't seen Ralph, have you?"

"Well…does Ralph have huge hands and brown hair?" asked Goofy.

"Yes," Felix said.

"Well, he was headed towards someplace called, uh, 'Hero's Duty'!" said Goofy.

"Well, come on! I'll need you guys to back me up if you guys really are from a Kingdom Hearts arcade cabinet!" yelled Felix as he boarded the trolley. With an amused look at each other, Oxus and Co did the same.

**Whoo! That was some hard work! Next time, the group meets Sergent Calhoun! Please review!**

**1:A free bag of King Candy-brand candy to whoever can tell me who that blue guy is!**

**2: I couldn't really remember how long they had to get Ralph back, so if it's shorter or longer, tell me!**

**3: Yay, 4****th**** wall wreckin'! But, seriously, E3 DID announce a Kingdom Hearts III. If it actually WILL get an arcade cabinet is unlikely, but you never know. :)**


	8. VII: Wreckin' It (Part 2)

**Welcome to chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Chapter VII: Wreckin' it (Part 2: Hero's Duty)

Meanwhile, Ralph was getting chewed out by _Hero's Duty's_ lead character, Sergeant Calhoun.

"What's the first rule of Hero's Duty?" barked the slender blonde woman.

"No cuts, no butts, no coconuts?" guessed Ralph. This earned him a smack with Calhoun's helmet.

"Never interfere with the first person shooter. Our job is to get the gamers to the top of that building so they can get a medal, and that's it! So stick to the program, soldier!" yelled Calhoun.

"Right, aye aye," said Ralph.

"Quarter alert. Quarter alert," said the game announcer.

"All right, pussy willows, back to start positions," ordered Calhoun, smacking Ralph again as she passed him.

"Yeah, right. No way I'm going through that again..." Ralph grumbled. Looking up at the tower he added, "So, that's where they keep the medal, huh?"

**Later...**

Ralph, now sporting his usual outfit of a red shirt and brown overalls, was climbing the tower. He looked through the window of the top floor. He saw a gold medal with a blue ribbon. "Ooh...shiny," he said.

**Back on the ground...**

"Attention, the arcade is now closed," said the game voice.

The two soldiers behind Calhoun were talking about Markowski when Calhoun said, "Shut your chew-holes...Cy-bug." The Sergeant and her men drew their weapons. Six figures stood at the game's entrance.

"Taste it!" yelled Calhoun, spinning around and shooting at the figures. Five of them took cover while the sixth bounced around. Felix landed behind Calhoun, who knocked him down with a single sweep-kick. Calhoun aimed her gun in Felix's face.

"Slick tiddly-winking, pint-size," said Calhoun.

"I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., ma'am, from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. And these are my friends, Oxus, Goofy, Donald, Nix, and Riku!" Felix whimpered. Then, he got a good look at Calhoun's face. "Jiminy-jaminy... Look at that high definition. Your face; it's amazing!"

"Flattery don't charge these batteries, civilian," said Calhoun, letting Felix up. "Now state your business."

"We're looking for his game's bad guy. Does the name Wreck-It Ralph mean anything to you?" asked Riku.

"Never heard of him," said Calhoun.

"Well Q*Bert saw him come in here," said Felix.

"Impossible. Nothing gets past me," said Calhoun, right before a loud _clang_ rang out.

"That came from the tower," said a soldier.

**Back with Ralph...**

Ralph smashed his way through the window on the top floor. The group in front of him was littered with Cy-bug eggs. Ralph tip-toed through them and got to the platform the medal was on. The holographic image of a general appeared and started to monologue about how great Ralph was. So immersed with his victory was Ralph that he didn't watch his step...and stepped on an egg, which hatched into a baby Cy-bug. Ralph stumbled into an escape pod, which took off.

"Hit the deck!"yelled Oxus as the shuttle raced passed them.

"Ralph!" said Felix.

"Cy-bug," said Calhoun.

Ralph's shuttled blasted into Game Central Station, where he bounced around, before he flew into a game titled "_Sugar Rush_"...

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next time: We meet Vanellope Von Schweetz! Don't forget to review!**


	9. VIII: Wreckin' It (Part 3)

**Welcome to Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

Chapter VIII: Wreckin' it (Part 3: Ralph loses his medal)

"Sayonara, sucker!" yelled Ralph as the Cy-bug in his shuttle crashed into a candy cane tree and sank into pink taffy. Ralph turned his head as he heard something. He saw a vast candy landscape, in the center was "Sugar Rush" in big green letters. "_Sugar Rush_?" muttered Ralph._  
_

"_S-U-G-A-R Jump into your racing car, Sugar Rush! Sugar Rush!" _blared the game's theme song as in the distance Ralph saw dessert themed go-karts race.

"Oh no, this is that candy go-kart game over by the Whack-A-Mole. I got to get out of here," said Ralph, brushing his hand on his chest...and noticing a severe lack of medal. "My medal! Where?" muttered Ralph, before seeing his medal on the highest branch of a nearby tree.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, NO! My medal!" said a panicked Ralph. He climbed down the tree he was in and ran to the tree his medal was in. It was surrounded by green taffy. Fortunately, Ralph made it to the tree with help from some gumdrops that were floating there. As Ralph was climbing...

"Hi mister!" said a female voice.

Ralph screamed and fell a little. But, it was only a 9-year-old girl wearing a mint green hoodie, a Resse's wrapper skirt, mint green and white leggings, and black boots. She had black hair that was sprinkled with sprinkles, hazel eyes, and a chipmunk-like nose.

"Hello," said the girl.

"Man! You scared me, kid! I nearly soiled myself," said Ralph.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph," said Ralph.

"You're not from here, are you?" said the girl.

"No, well, yeah, I mean not from right in this area. But I'm just doing some work here," said Ralph

"What kind of work?" asked the girl as Ralph kept climbing.

"Some routine candy-tree trimming. You probably want to stand back. In fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimmin' so-" lied Ralph.

"Who's we?" asked the girl

"Candy-tree department," lied Ralph as he climbed higher.

"Where's everybody else?" asked the girl.

"Oh, it's just me, today," lied Ralph.

"So, you just meant like the royal we?" said the girl.

"Yup. That's right," said Ralph. The girl appeared on a branch near him.

"Hey, are you a hobo?" she asked.

"No, I am not a hobo. But I am busy, so you go home," said Ralph.

"What's that? I didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb," said the girl.

"Listen, I try to be nice-" said Ralph.

"I try to be nice," mimicked the girl.

"You're mimicking me," said Ralph.

"You're mimicking me," mimicked the girl.

"Okay, that is rude, and this conversation is over," said Ralph before he kept climbing.

The girl saw what branch he was about to grab. "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you. It's a double stripe," she said.

Too late. The branch made a _bloop-bloop_ noise and broke, sending Ralph back to the girl's level.

"Double stripes break, ga-doi," said the girl. "Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"Uh, I dunno. Why are you so freakishly annoying?" replied Ralph.

"Well, why are you so freakishly-" started the girl, before looking up and seeing the medal. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! A gold coin!"

"Don't even think about it, that is mine," said Ralph.

The girl moved like a monkey up the branches. After she and Ralph tussle over the medal, Ralph is left hanging on a branch as the girl climbs down, medal in hand.

"Look, wait. Let me talk to you for one second. Here's the thing, I'm not from the candy tree department," confessed Ralph.

"Lying to a child. Shame on you, Ralph," scolded the girl.

"But I wasn't lying about the medal. That is my medal. That's why I was climbing the tree. It's mine. It's precious to me, that thing's my ticket to a better life," said Ralph.

"Yeah, well now it's my t-i-i-i-icket," said the girl, glitching as she spoke.

"Huh?" said Ralph.

"See ya, chump!" said the girl, before skipping away.

"Come back! I'll find you! I will find you!" yelled Ralph. _Bloop-Bloop._

"Double stripe!" said the girl from the distance. Ralph fell into the taffy.

"Nowhere to hide!" he yelled, surfacing for only a moment.

**Meanwhile, in Game Central Station...**

"Yeah, he banged around in here like some kinda hot shot, then he went barreling into that sweet little game like a crazy person," said the Surge Protector, indicating _Sugar Rush._

"_Sugar Rush_...Cy-bugs would chew through that game like a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters," said Calhoun.

"Wait, what?" said Oxus.

"What are you, thick? There was a Cy-bug on that shuttle," said Calhoun. Noticing the blank looks everyone was giving her, she added, "Do you even know what a Cy-bug _is_?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure we can handle it. All we need is a giant flyswatter and lots of bug spray," said Oxus. Felix, Donald, and Goofy snickered and Oxus could've sworn he saw a smile cross Riku's scarred face. Nix giggled, which made Oxus blush. _Wait, why am I blushing?_ he thought.

"Cy-bugs are like a virus. They don't know they're in a game, all they know is eat, kill, multiply. Without a beacon to stop them, they'll consume _Sugar Rush_. But, do you think they'll stop there?" asked Calhoun.

"Yes!" said Felix.

"WRONG! Viruses do not stop! Once those Cy-bugs finish off _Sugar Rush_ they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but a smoking husk of forgotten dreams," said Calhoun. Turing to one of her soldiers, she asked for her cruiser. Calhoun then marched towards _Sugar Rush_.

"Jeez. Is she always like this?" asked Nix.

"It's not her fault. She's been programmed with the most tragic backstory ever: the one day she didn't do a perimiter check was her wedding day. The priest bare started when a Cy-bug crashed the wedding and ate her groom," explained the soldier.

"I can actually think of a backstory ten times more tragic," said Riku in his flat voice.

"Like what?" asked the soldier.

"Like being forced to kill your best friend, then watching your other best friend die," said Riku.

Felix and the soldier cringed. "You're right, that is worse," said the soldier.

Riku and Felix ran up to Calhoun, where Oxus, Nix, Donald, and Goofy were talking with Calhoun.

"Like fun you guys are coming with me. You die outside your game, you don't regenerate," said Calhoun.

With a lot of reasoning, Calhoun gave in, and the group was off for _Sugar Rush_.

**Whoo! That was hard work! Next time: We learn the girl's name, and what "Going Turbo" means! Don't forget to review!**


	10. IX: Wreckin' It (Part 4)

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Chapter 9!**

Chapter IX: Wreckin' It (Part 4: Going Turbo)

Out on the _Sugar Rush_ racetrack, all the racers were gathering together to hear an announcement. Meanwhile, the little girl who stole Ralph's medal was hiding in between the stands. "Just in time," she said, pulling a pair of goggles and her hood over her face.

"Citizens of _Sugar Rush _...all hail our rightful ruler, King Candy," droned Sour Bill from a spectator's box that resembled a popcorn box from a movie theater. From behind a curtain burst King Candy.

"Hello my loyal subjects! Ha ha! Have some candy!" he said, throwing handfuls of Jolly Ranchers into the crowds. King Candy then took the microphone from Sour Bill. "Thank you for that stirring introduction, Sour Bill," he said.

"Mmm hmm," said Sour Bill.

"And thank you to today's avatars.

It was a wonderful day of racing, it was ," said King Candy. "But, now the arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean and race to decide our new roster."

The jumbotron directly across from King Candy, which depicted nine racers, including himself, suddenly became filled with question marks. King Candy then began to explain the rules.

"The first nine racers across that finish line will represent _Sugar Rush_ as tomorrow's avatars," he explained.

"RACE! RACE! RACE! RACE!" chanted the crowds.

"Yes, okay. Calm down," said King Candy before he continued. "Listen, this event is pay-to-play, we all know this. The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings; if you've ever won, which I have. Let me go first." King Candy then pulled a rope, which lowered a red lollipop attached to the thingy that read "Start." He then threw a gold coin on said lollipop, which launched the coin into the large gold trophy above the start line.

**King Candy!**

The crowd went nuts as King Candy jumped and posed. The first racer in line threw in her coin.

**Taffyta Muttonfudge! **

Taffyta jumped into the air and posed, then gave the fans her catchphrase: "Stay sweet!"

One by one more kids throw in their fee as the girl who took Ralph's medal pushed her covered kart to the starting line, before scurrying to the back of the line.

**Adorabeezle Winterpop!**

**Gloyd Orangeboar!**

**Crumbelina Di Caramello! **

**Meanwhile, with Ralph... **

Ralph, covered head-to-foot in green taffy, trudged his way towards the track.

"Stealer. Catch that brat," he grumbled.

**Back on the track...**

More kids throw their coins into the pot.

**Minty Zaki!**

**Snowanna Rainbeaux!**

**Rancis Fluggerbutter!**

**Jubileena Bing-Bing!**

**Swizzle Malarkey!**

**Candlehead! **

Finally, it's the girl's turn. With a kiss for luck, she tosses the Medal of Heroes onto the lollipop. It rims around the pot, before falling in.

"Sour Bill, who's that last one?" asked King Candy, covering the mic. The game announcer awnsered that for him.

**Vanellope Von Schweetz!**

"Yippee! I'm in the race!" cheered Vanellope.

"VANELLOPE?!" cried King Candy.

Taffyta yanked the tarp off of Vanellope's kart, revealing a pathetic little kart made of recycled junk with "Lickity Split" written on the side.

"The Glitch!" she said.

The crowd begins to panic, knowing that the risk of getting unplugged was almost guaranteed with a glitch winning the R.R.R. **(1)**

"Now, now. Everything is all right," said King Candy, before yelling, "Security!"

Two doughnut cops, Wynnchel and Duncan, carefully approached Vanellope.

"Come here, kid," said Duncan.

"We're not going to hurt you, you little freak," said Wynchel.

Vanellope then made a run for it, but stopped short at the sight of the Incredible Hulk **(2)**, a.k.a, Wreck-It Ralph covered in green taffy.

"YOU! Give me back my medal right now!" he yelled.

"Oh, boy!" said Vanellope, running from Wreck-It Hulk.

"What is that?" said King Candy.

Ralph began to chase Vanellope through the stands, destroying several of them despite King Candy's protests. In the end, Ralph gets trapped in a giant cupcake, which tips over.

"Can't move," he said.

"Now we got him," said Wynnchel. He and Duncan walked up to Ralph.

"Oh, good, the cops. She went that way!" said Ralph. But, the cops instead began hitting him with their batons.

"Okay folks. Calm down!" said King Candy. "Everything's all right. The monster's been caught. We'll repair all the damage. Don't worry, we will have our race before the arcade opens."

"And I'm in it," said Vanellope, before hopping into her kart and pedaling off.

"There's no way that I am racing with a glitch. Rancis, Candlehead, come on," said Taffyta.

"Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race!" said King Candy, before pointing down at Ralph. "And bring that thing to my castle."

Ralph is then tasered by Wynnchel.

**Meanwhile, with Oxus and Co...**

"I'll say this much, they don't call your friend 'Wreck-It' for nothing," said Calhoun.

"There's the shuttle!" said Nix.

They land to find the wreckage of the shuttle. Calhoun drew her weapon as Oxus, Nix, and Riku summoned their keyblades.

"Is he in there?" asked Felix.

"Nope. Lucky for him, otherwise I probably would have slapped his corpse," said Riku.

"No Cy-bug either...gotta find it before it lays its filthy eggs," said Calhoun.

As the group marched through the candy tree forrest, they tried following Calhoun's sensor, but unfortunately, it was getting jammed by all the sugar in the air. Oxus also felt that it was time for some awnsers in regards to why they were on a wild goose hunt for Ralph.

"So, what's the dealio with this Ralph guy? Why'd he run off?" Oxus asked Felix.

Felix sighed. " I wish I knew, Oxus. He was acting all squirrly last night, going on about cake and medals...but, I never thought he'd go Turbo," he said.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're not really familiar with the arcade's lingo, so, care to explain what 'Go Turbo' means?" said Oxus.

"That's right, you're not from around here and _Hero's Duty_ just got plugged in," said Felix. "Well, back when the arcade first opened, _TurboTime_ was by far the most popular game, and Turbo, well, he loved the attention. So, when_ Roadblasters_ got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder, boy, was he jealous. In fact, he was so jealous, that he abandoned his game, and tried to take over the new one. Turbo put both games and himself out-of-order...for good."

"The man sounds like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tale," said Riku.

"I know, right? That's why I have to get Ralph home, or the same thing's gonna happen to my game," said Felix. _Bloop-Bloop._ The log Felix and Calhoun were on flashed and vanished, sending them into a brown powder.

"What is this?" said Calhoun as she and Felix began to sink. Then, she saw a sign that said "DANGER! Nesquik Sand." "Nesquik sand?!" exclaimed Calhoun.

"Quicksand? Oh, I'll hop out and grab you one of those vines," said Felix. He tried and failed. "I can't hop! I'm hopless! This is hopeless! We're gonna drown here! We're gonna die!" yelled Felix.

"Get ahold of yourself!" said Calhoun, before slapping Felix. This caused the vines above them to burst out laughing.

"The vines! They're Laffy Taffy! They're attracted to whatever makes them laugh! Here, hit me again!" said Felix.

So, after Calhoun practically beat the crap out of Felix, and after Felix healed himself with his hammer, the Laffy Taffy hoisted them up...then it made a heart shape around them. Calhoun scared them off with her pistol.

"All right, enough with the goo-goo eyes, we've got work to do. You think you can fix that shuttle?" Calhoun asked Felix.

"Can do," said Felix.

Underground, however, the Cy-bug bit off a piece of a candy tree's root, and turned the same color as the tree...

**Whoo! That was hard work! Next time: Ralph and Vanellope make a go-kart! Don't forget to review!**

**1: Stands for the Random Roster Race.**

**2****: That's what I thought he looked like.**


	11. X: Wreckin' It (Part 5)

**Welcome to chapter 10 of To Love is To Lose! Kindly enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter X: Wreckin'it (Part 5: Dynamite Gal and a Minute to Win it)

We now see Ralph and Vanellope, having made a deal, approaching a large factory. Fortunately, the guard was asleep in his booth, so their way to the factory door was unhindered.

"All right, do your thing knuckles, bust it open," said Vanellope.

Ralph noticed the picture of Vanellope on the door with "NO GLITCHES" under it. "What's this? You're a full-on criminal, aren't you?" he said.

"Hey, we shook on it," said Vanellope.

Ralph sighed, then punched down the door.

"Thank you, Jeeves," said Vanellope.

The pair entered the factory and found a circular room with buttons with pictures of go-karts on them.

"What is this place? Where are the karts?" asked Ralph.

"You gotta make one," said Vanellope.

"No, no, no, no, listen, kid, bad idea. I don't _make_ things. I _break_ things," said Ralph.

"Well, then it looks like you're gonna be stepping outside your comfort zone, then, Gladys," said Vanellope. She then saw a kart she wanted. "Ooh, this is a good one!" she said, running up and pressing the button.

**Welcome to the Bakery, Let's bake a kart!**

"What is this, another game?" asked Ralph.

"Yeah, well, it's a mini game," said Vanellope.

**You have one minute to win it!**

"What?" said Ralph.

"Come on, Ralph!" said Vanellope as the pair dashed for a steering wheel-operated teeter-totter thingy.

**Go! Mixing!**

The actual word "Mixing" flies from the background to the foreground as Vanellope took the wheel.

**Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash!**

Vanellope started to have trouble and put things like a fire hydrant and underpants into the bowl and eggs and milk into the trash.

"Hair brush, no. Underpants. No, no!" said Ralph. Frustrated, he said to Vanellope, "You're getting all the wrong stuff, kid!"

"I'm trying!" said Vanellope.

Ralph looked up and saw that the clock read 45 seconds. "Urgh. I'll do it," he said, climbing onto the platform. He started to catch all the ingredients and put the right ones into the bowl while the rest went all over the place. "No... yes... gross.. Milk, yes, yes!" he said, before the flour hit him and knocked him into the bowl.

**Batter up!**

Ralph and the batter were then dumped into a mold. Ralph got out just before the mold went into the oven.

"Come on, no sleeping on the job," said Vanellope as they hurried to the other side of the oven.

**Baking! Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature!**

Vanellope started jumping on a set of bellows, but she can't get it hot enough. "Ralph! A little help here," she said.

"I'm on it!" said Ralph. He destroyed the bellows with one pump.

"Ralph!" said Vanellope.

"Yeah, no problem, just give me this thing here-" said Ralph, grabbing the hose and blowing into it himself. The mercury began to rise.

"Okay, good! A little more. That's it! Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" said Vanellope as Ralph started changing colors faster than a chameleon. He managed to succeed in baking the kart, though.

"Yes! Come on, get up, Ralph! Fifteen seconds!" yelled Vanelope.

**DECORATING!**

The kart slides under a bunch of candy dispensers filled with things like wheels and jimmies. An egg cannon is there for them to use.

"Wheels first," said Vanellope.

"How many?" asked Ralph.

"Four, doi!" said Vanellope.

"Got it!" said Ralph. He hit the cannon four times, hit the target, and sent four wheels out of the bin.

"Now frosting, a buttload of frosting!" said Vanellope.

"No problem!" said Ralph. He hit the cannon several times...and ended up destroying all the bins.

"Uh-oh," said Ralph.

The final buzzer went off and the kart dropped down a ramp into a fancy garage.

**Time's up! Congratulations, ]you did it, and here's your kart!**

The garage door opens and an abomination of a kart comes out. Vanellope stared at it, wide-eyed.

"Aye yi yi. Look, kid...I tried to warn you, I can't make things, I just break-" started Ralph.

"I love it," Vanellope said quietly.

"You do?" said Ralph.

"I love it. I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! Look, it's got a real engine, and look at these wheels!" cried Vanellope, kissing the wheels. "I love it! I finally have a real kart!" said Vanellope, running over to a shelf and grabbing two pastry bags. "Come on. A work of art like this must be signed."

**Meanwhile, outside...**

The security guard is still asleep. "Mmm...cream puffs..." he said, before waking up. Sniffing, he discovered smoke coming out of the bakery's smokestacks, and saw Vanellope in the bakery. He grabbed and emergency phone. "This is Beard Papa. The Glitch is in the bakery! Get me King Candy!" he said.

**Back inside...**

Ralph just finished adding "And Ralph" to "Made by Vanellope." He smiled, which caught Vanellope's attention.

"What? You have teeth? I've never seen you smile before," she said.

"I'm not smiling. I'm gassy, okay?" said Ralph.

At that moment, the bakery door opened to reveal King Candy, Wynchel, Duncan, and several S.W.A.T. cops.

"Hold it right there, glitch!" yelled King Candy. He then saw Ralph. "And Wreck-it Ralph?"

"Uh-oh," said Ralph, before blasting King Candy and his gang with frosting. "Start the kart!" he told Vanellope.

"I... ah. I don't know how to drive a real kart," confessed Vanellope.

"You don't what?!" said Ralph.

"Are you hurt, Sire?" asked Duncan, concerned.

"No, he just glazed me! Get them!" yelled King Candy.

"Gang way!" yelled Ralph, pushing the kart through the group...and the wall. King Candy and his men gave chase.

"Stop in the name of the king, that's me!" yelled King Candy.

"Head for Diet Cola Mountain!" yelled Vanellope. Once they were almost there, Vanellope said, "Drive into the wall!"

"What?!" said Ralph.

"Right there, between the two sugar-free lollipops!" yelled Vanellope.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Ralph.

"Just do it!" yelled Vanellope.

Just as Ralph braced for impact, the kart hit the wall and they vanished. King Candy pulled up to find them missing.

"Where'd they go? They should've just turned..." he said. Turning to Wynchel and Duncan, King Candy said,"Find that glitch. Destroy that kart. She can't be allowed to race!" He then drove off. He was hit by a candy rock as soon as he was out of earshot of Wynchel and Duncan. "Ow! What the-?" he cried.

"Hello, your un-sweetness," said a voice. From the shadows stepped Oswald.

"You...you're that rabbit Xehanort told me about! Oswald..." said King Candy.

Oswald smiled. "Indeed I am, you Mad Hatter wannabe. **(1)** Now, tell me what Xehanort's planning. Now," said Oswald.

"Why should I talk to you? And who's the Mad Hatter?" asked King Candy.

"Because, I'll expose you if you don't...Turbo," said Oswald.

"H-how did you know that?!" said King Candy.

"Ever heard of hacking? Now, if you want to stay large and in charge instead of rotting in your own..._Fungeon_, I'd suggest you start squealing," said Oswald.

King Candy gulped. "Xehanort is keeping some kid prisoner as leverage against some other kid. I don't know where exactly she's being held. That's all I know I swear," said King Candy.

Oswald stiffened. "Very well, then...thank you kindly," he said, before pixilating and vanishing.

**Meanwhile, with Oxus and Co...**

Oxus and Co. were flying in the shuttle. Felix's face was still as red asn an apple.

"Your face is still red, you might wanna hit again with your hammer," said Calhoun.

"That's not blunt-force trauma, ma'am...that's just the honey-glow in my cheeks,"said Felix. "Ma'am, I just gotta say...you are one dynamite gal."

This caused and unpleasent memory for Calhoun. _"Dynamite gal, dynamite gal, dynamite gal"_ said Calhoun's deceased groom's voice in her head. She yelled out and landed the shuttle. "All of you, get out," said Calhoun.

"All I said is that you're a dynamite gal," said Felix.

"I said all of you, get out!" yelled Calhoun.

Oxus, Felix, Riku, Nix, Goofy, and Donald got out. "Oh, my land," said Felix. The group made the long trek up to King Candy's castle...

**Sorry for the short appearance of Oxus and Co. I just want to make sure that King Candy still has to get the Medal of Heroes from the game's code. Otherwise, he'd answer the door instead of Sour Bill. Anyways, that's what'll happen next time. Please review!**

**1: Fun fact: King Candy's design was actually based on the Mad Hatter's, as was Alan Tudyk's voice work.**


	12. XI: Wreckin' It (Part 6)

**Welcome to Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

Chapter XI: Wreckin'it (Part 6: King Candy's a liar liar pants on fire)

**Earlier...**

King Candy was pacing up and down in front of his kart/throne when Wynchel and Duncan came in.

"Did you find her? Tell me you found her," said King Candy.

Wynchel and Duncan shook their heads.

"You didn't?" said King Candy, before giving a weak laugh. "Go, leave me."

The donuts left. King Candy thought for a moment, before he got an idea. He stormed off through a door by his throne, and took an elevator to what looked like the inside of a wire. In front of him is a vault door with a game remote on it. King Candy pulled out a napkin with the Konami Code written on it. He entered the code, and the vault opened.

"Oh, the code, the sweet life blood of the game," he said, before entering the Code Room. Swimming as though in zero gravity, King Candy searched for something: The winner's cup box. Once he found it, he removed the Medal box from it, and put it into his own code. The Medal of Heroes then appeared around his neck. "Success!" he said. On his way out, he passed a box that wasn't attached to anything. It read "Vanellope Von Schweetz." "Sour Bill, I'm going out. You're in charge of the castle until I get back," King Candy told Sour Bill.

**At Diet Cola Moutain...**

Vanellope came running out of the secret door, having just been taught how to drive. Ralph pushed the kart behind her.

"Come on Ralph! This is it. This is really happening! I almost don't believe it! I mean, I have dreamt about it for so long, and now..." said Vanellope. "Now I think I'm gonna puke, actually. I mean I think I might puke. You know, like a verp?"

"A what?" asked Ralph.

"Vomit and a burp together, and you can taste it, and it's just like rising up, oh, this is so exciting!" squealed Vanellope.

"Yes! It is. It's exciting!" said Ralph.

Suddenly, Vanellope looked worried. "I mean, am I ready to be a real racer? Ralph, what if the gamers don't like me?!" she said.

"Who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair?" said Ralph. Kneeling down to be eye-level with Vanellope, he added, "Come on, those people are gonna love you. You know why? Because you're a winner."

"I'm a winner," said Vanellope.

"And you're adorable," said Ralph.

"I'm adorable," said Vanellope.

"And everyone loves an adorable winner!" said Ralph.

"Yeah!" said Vanellope.

"Okay, come on," said Ralph.

Ralph and Vanellope hopped into the kart.

"Listen to me: if you get nervous, just keep telling yourself: 'I must win Ralph's medal or his life will be ruined.' And have fun. Got it?" said Ralph.

"Got it," said Vanellope.

They start driving away when Vanellope slams the breaks.

"Wait. Hold on!" said Vanellope. She jumped out of the kart and ran back to Diet Cola Mountain.

"Where are you going?" asked Ralph.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back," said Vanellope.

"Kids," said Ralph. He then heard a horn honk.

"Ralph, there you are! Hello!" said King Candy.

"You!" said Ralph, turning to face him.

"Now, I came alone. Unarmed. Whoa-" said King Candy as a rock flew past him.

"I've had enough of you, Pillow Pants!" said Ralph, chasing King Candy around a giant gumdrop. "I'm gonna beat the filling out of you!"

King Candy put on a pair of giant glasses. "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?" he said. Ralph took the glasses and smacked King Candy on the head with them. "You hit a guy _with_ glasses. That's...well played."

Ralph grabbed King Candy by the lapels. "What do you want, Candy?" he growled.

"I just want to talk to you," said King Candy.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say," said Ralph.

"How about this? Are you interested in this?" asked King Candy, holding up the Medal of Heroes.

"My medal. How did you-" said Ralph, dropping King Candy.

"It doesn't matter. It's yours, go ahead, take it," said King Candy.

Ralph took the medal.

"All I ask is that you hear me out," said King Candy.

"About what?" asked Ralph.

King Candy began to lie about the consequences of Vanellope winning the Random Roster Race. Unfortunately, Ralph bought it, and destroyed Vanellope's kart...

**Back at King Candy's Castle...**

Oxus and co. made it to the castle door. Felix knocked, and Sour Bill opened the door.

"Yes?" he said.

"I'm Fix-it Felix, Jr, sir, from the game, _Fix-It Felix Jr._ Have you seen my friend Ralph?" asked Felix.

"Wreck-it Ralph?" asked Sour Bill.

"Yes, yes, that's him!" said Oxus.

"Shoulda locked him up when we had the chance," said Sour Bill.

"Wait...locked him up?" said Nix.

"I'm not making the same mistake with you guys," said Sour Bill. He pulled a lever, and everyone except Oxus fell down a trapdoor.

"Uh-oh," said Oxus. He turned and ran.

**Please review, cause hopefully next time I'll be ****bringing the Wreck-It Ralph story arc to a close!**


	13. XII: Wreckin' It (Part 7)

**Here we go! Chapter 12!**

Chapter XII: Wreckin' It (Part 7: The Greatest Racer Ever)

"Okay, my friends are being held prisoner by Vanellope Von Schweetz, and I have no idea how to save them," said Oxus while he ran. He soon crashed into a large object.

"Oh, sorry," said the the object, which as actually a nine-foot tall man with really big hands.

"Your name... it wouldn't happen to be Ralph, would it?" said Oxus.

"Yeah. What's yours?" asked Ralph.

"Oxus Prax," said Oxus. He then noticed the trash can in Ralph's hand. "What's in there?"

"Pieces of a go-kart. It's been nice talking to you, but I've gotta get to King Candy's castle and rescue Felix and Vanellope Von Schweetz," said Ralph.

"My friends are locked up with Felix, so I'm coming with you," said Oxus.

As the pair traveled, Ralph explained that Vanellope used to be a racer until King Candy, the apparent ruler of _Sugar_ _Rush_, tried to delete her code. When Ralph asked Sour Bill why King Candy's been making Vanellope's life a living nightmare, Sour Bill told him that King Candy had locked up the memories of the characters, forcing a state of amnesia and the game's racers and citizens.

"According to Sour Bill, the only way the game can be fixed is if Vanellope crosses the finish line, then the game will reset," said Ralph.

"Quick question: how long has _Sugar Rush_ been plugged in?" asked Oxus.

"I think it's been five or six years," said Ralph.

"Well, I've played _Sugar Rush_ before and unless the game got a recent update, there is no such racer as King Candy. Which means, either King Candy's the real glitch **(1)** or he's someone else who used a skin code," said Oxus.

"You can do that?" said Ralph, impressed.

"You'd be surprised what technology can do these days," said Oxus.

**Meanwhile, at a random ****licorice field...**

Calhoun has her pistol and scanner out, looking for the Cy-bug.

"Come on, I know you're out there," she growled. The scanner lost the signal. Calhoun hit it. "Ugh, Saccharine-saturated nightmare," she growled...right before the scanner went crazy. Calhoun looked around in alert.

"But- where...?" she said, right before the ground gave way. Calhoun managed to grab a licorice root to keep herself from falling. The light from the scanner reveals thousands, if not millions, of Cy-bug eggs about to hatch.

"Doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby and it is ugly!" Calhoun said to herself.

**Inside a cell of King Candy's f****ungeon...**

Felix was calling for help through the bars while Nix, Goofy, and Donald searched for a secret exit. Riku, on the other hand, just sat in a corner, brooding. Suddenly, the wall was destroyed, and through the cloud of dust stepped Oxus and Ralph.

"Felix!" said Ralph.

"Ralph! Oxus! I'm so glad to see you- no, wait, I'm only happy to see Oxus," said Felix, breaking the hug he'd just given Ralph. "What do you have to say for yourself? Wait, I don't want to hear it. I'm not talking to you."

"Okay, don't talk, but you have to fix this go-kart for us, pronto," said Ralph, dumping the contents of the trash can on the floor.

"I don't have to do boo...forgive my potty mouth," said Felix.

Oxus rolled his eyes. _I think saying "Boo" instead of "Shit" went out of fashion about 30 years ago, Felix._ he thought as Felix continued ranting.

"I'm just so, so, cross with you! Do you have any idea what you've put me through?! We've run higgledy-piggledy all over creation looking for you! I almost drowned in chocolate milk mix! And then I met the most dynamite gal. Oh, she just gives me the honey-glow something awful. But, she rebuffed my affections! And then, I got thrown in jail!" ranted Felix.

"Felix, pull yourself together-" said Ralph.

"No! You don't know what it's like to be rejected and treated like a criminal!" said Felix.

Ralph sighed, "Yes, I do. That's everyday of my life."

"It is?" said Felix.

"Which is why I ran off., and tried to be a good guy. But, I'm not, I'm just a bad guy. And I need your help. There's a little girl whose only hope is this kart. Please, Felix, fix it and I promise I will never try to be good again," said Ralph.

Felix couldn't help but be moved. He smiled and raised his golden hammer...

**In another cell of the f****ungeon...**

Vanellope sat on a stool, bound in glitch-proof chains, feeling depressed. Suddenly, she heard loud thuds on her cell door before it fell down. Through the doorway came Ralph, her fully-repaired kart, and five other people she didn't know.

"I know, I know, I know. I'm an idiot," said Ralph.

"And?" said Vanellope.

"And a real numbskull," said Ralph.

"And?" said Vanellope.

"A selfish diaper baby," said Ralph.

"And?" said Vanellope.

"And...a stinkbrain?" said Ralph.

"The stinkiest brain ever," said Vanellope.

**At the arena...**

Bottles of soda popped and sprayed as the lids of the candy boxes flew off, revealing hundreds of spectators.

"My sweet subjects, I can without a pinch of hesitation assure you, that I have never been so happy in all my life to say the following words," said King Candy, now sporting his racing gear. "Let the Random Roster Race commence!" King Candy pulled a lever, creating a slide to his kart.

**3...2...1...GO!**

The racers sped across the start line. Meanwhile, Vanellope and her companions drove to the start line.

"Remember, you don't have to win! Just cross that finish line, and you'll be a real racer," said Ralph.

"I'm already a real racer," said Vanellope, dropping her friends off. "And I'm gonna win." She then sped across the start line, thus causing her name to appear on the jumbotron.

**Further up...**

The racers were thrying to avoid getting smashed by giant gumballs. One racer drove into a power-up box and a giant ice cream cone appeared on his kart.

**Power Up!**

The racer fired the ice cream at King Candy, who successfully avoided it. The racer behind him wasn't so lucky and was turned into a piece of pie.

**Oh, A la Mode!**

King Candy then got a power-up in the form of a cannon of some type.

**Sweet Seekers!**

Oxus smiled at the mention of his favorite power-up. "Have some candy!" said King Candy, before firing three heat-seeking fireballs at the three racers in front of him. The farthest one was sent flying into a gumball dispenser.

Meanwhile, Vanellope began to overtake the pack. She avoided the gumballs with ease, and took a boost panel off of a jump and landed in front of another racer. "Behind you!" Vanellope said to another racer, before smoothly passing said racer and adding, "In front of you!" as she went on what looked like a road going around a cake with a chocolate swizzle straw at the top. Unfortunately, she was spotted by Rancis Fluggerbutter, one of Taffyta's gang.

"It's The Glitch!" he told Taffyta.

"The Glitch," said Taffyta. Turning to another member of her gang, she said, "Light 'em up, Candlehead."

Candlehead complied, laughing as she used the sparklers on her exhausts to light cherries on the side of the road like bombs.

**What's this? Cherry Bombs!**

Vanellope avoided the explosions, but started to glitch uncontrollably.

"I told you, you're just an accident waiting to happen!" said Taffyta. As the trio laughed, Vanellope appeared in front of them, going in reverse. This made Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis panic and crash coming out of the swizzle straw. Vanellope, however, made it just fine.

"All right, gotta keep it under control, no more glitching!" said Vanellope.

**Back at the start line...**

"All right, kid, let's finish this thing without anymore surprises-"said ralph, before he was punched in the face. Oxus, Nix, and Riku summoned their keyblades, only to find that it was Calhoun.

"I hope you're happy, junk-pile. This game is going down and it's all your fault!" she yelled at Ralph.

"My lady! You came back!" said Felix.

"Can it, Fix-It! That Cy-bug you brought with you multiplied!" she told Ralph.

"No, it died in the taffy swamp, believe me, I-" started Ralph, before a horde of Cy-bugs burst from the ground.

"Bullroar," said Calhoun, drawing her rifle and sarting to shoot Cy-bugs.

_It's bullshit, too,_ thought Riku as he, Oxus, and Nix got ready to fight.

While Calhoun ushed the citizens out of the, Oxus and Ralph looked at the jumbotron. Vanellope was gaining on King Candy in the last leg of the race, and the start line became the all-important finish line...and attracted Cy-bugs. Oxus and Ralph got ready to fend them off...

**Back on the track...**

King Candy approached a large ice cream tunnel. _I've got this race bagged! _he thought...until Vanellope pulled up. King Candy lifted his goggles in disbelief. _Impossible! _King Candy thought as Vanellope passed him. King Candy saw a shortcut with a "Road Closed" sign. _I'll take my chances, _thought King Candy, taking the shortcut.

Vanellope looked behind her and saw no sign of King Candy...until he rammed his kart into hers, causing Vanellope's kart to get stuck.

"Get off of my track!" said King Candy.

"Hey! What are you, crazy?" said Vanellope.

King Candy removed his gearshifter and stuck it into his kart's accelerator. "I forbid you to cross that finish line!" he said, swipping his horn anntena at Vanellope.

**Back at the finish line...**

Ralph, Oxus, Nix, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were keeping the Cy-bugs away from the finish line.

"Ralph, look!" said Felix.

Oxus and Ralph looked at the jumbotron and saw King Candy attacking Vanellope. "Kid!" said Ralph.

Vanellope grabbed the anntena and started glitching, as did King Candy.

"I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!" said King Candy. But, the more he glitched, the more he took on a second form.

"Is that...?" said Felix.

Finally, "King Candy" became a man in a white racing suit with red stripes and a white helmet with a red "T" on it. He had a gray face with yellow eyes.

"No way!" said Ralph.

"What the-? Who are you?" asked a frightened Vanellope.

"I'm Turbo! The greatest racer ever! And I did not reprogram this world just to let you, that halitosis-riddled warthog, and those juvienile delinquints take it away from me!" said Turbo, slamming his foot on the accelerator, thus causing Vanellope's kart to flip onto its side. "Turbo-tastic!" said Turbo, before giving an evil laugh as Vanellope's kart was headed right for a walled fork in the road. "End of the line, Glitch!"

That gave Vanellope an idea. "Glitch...that's it," she said. Shutting her eyes, she muttered to herself, "Come on, Vanellope, I know you said you weren't going to do it again, but you're going to do it one more time. Just focus, and concentrate, and...GLITCH!" Vanellope glitched out of Turbo's grasp and certain death. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, I did it!" she cheered.

"No!" yelled Turbo. Although Vanellope made it out of the tunnel fine, Turbo plowed right into the waiting maw of a Cy-bug...

**Whoo! That was some hard work! Next time: I bring the Wreck-It Ralph story arc to a close (for real). See you next time, and don't forget to review!**

**1: According to my research, King Candy and Turbo were originally going to be to separate entities. This is what I think King Candy's backstory would've been if that hadn't changed.**


	14. XIII: Wreckin' It (Part 8)

**Time to bring this arc home! Enjoy!**

Chapter XIII: Wreckin' it (Part 8: The Boss Level)

"Bring it home, kid! The finish line's wide open!" said Ralph.

Vanellope tried to avoid the Cy-bugs that were bursting from the ground, but failed. Her kart went flying into field of lollipops.

"No!" said Oxus as the group ran up to her.

"Kid, are you okay?" asked Ralph.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, let's finish this race!" said Vanellope.

Unfortunately, due to lack of of people protecting it, the Cy-bugs decided to attack the finish line, and destroy it.

"Oh, my land" said Felix.

"We gotta get out of here!" said Ralph, scooping up Vanellope.

"But I didn't cross the finish line!" said Vanellope.

"What finish line?" said Riku.

**At the game's exit...**

Calhoun was blasting bugs as the citizens left the game. Oxus and co. ran for the exit.

"Ralph, it's not gonna work," said Vanellope.

"We gotta try," said Ralph.

Although Ralph safely made it though the exit, Vanellope was pushed back by some kind of force field.

"Ralph, I told you, I can't leave the game," said Vanellope.

No matter how hard Ralph, Oxus, Nix, or Riku tried, they couldn't get Vanellope past the barrier. In the end, Ralph kneeled in front of Vanellope, on the brink of tears.

"It's okay, Ralph. Just go. Go without me," said Vanellope.

"That's everyone, now we've got to blow up this exit," said Calhoun.

"But, what about the game?" asked Nix.

"Nothing we can do about it. Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters," said Calhoun.

That gave Ralph an idea. "Beacon...?" he said, looking at Diet Cola Mountain. Turning to Vanellope, he added, "Stay with Felix." Ralph then hopped on Calhoun's cruiser. "Let me borrow that thing, lady," he said.

"Wait for us!" said Oxus. He, Riku, and Nix also got on the cruiser.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Felix.

"We've got some wrecking to do," said Ralph.

"We'll meet you at the finish line!" yelled Oxus as they took off. Turning to Ralph, Oxus asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"When we get to Diet Cola Mountain, we gotta make all the Mentos fall into the volcano. It should cause an eruption big enough and bright enough to attract all the Cy-bugs," said Ralph.

When they got there, that was exactly what they started to do. Finally, the Mentos were about to fall, when a clawed hand, followed by three purple-black fireballs, knock Oxus and co. back.

"Welcome to the boss level!" greeted a frighteningly familiar voice.

"Turbo..." said Oxus. Except he wasn't completely Turbo anymore. He was a monstrous fusion of a Cy-bug and himself. His head kept switching between his King Candy and Turbo forms.

Turbo turned to face Ralph. "Hello, old friend. Like what you see?" he asked. "Be honest. Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade! I can take over any game I want! I should thank you, but it'd be more fun to kill you," he said.

"Bring it, freak!" taunted Oxus.

Turbo turned to face Oxus, Riku, and Nix. "Ah, you three must be the Keybladers Xehanort told me about! Let me guess, the one who just spoke is Oxus?" he said.

"Yeah," said Oxus.

Turbo laughed. "In that case, I wouldn't do anything foolish if I wanted to see my sister again, if I were you," he said, before shugging with his Cy-bug arms. "Not that it matters, since I'm about to kill you anyway."

Turbo then threw more fireballs at the group. No matter what the group tried to do, Turbo always stayed on the defensive. Finally, after a powerful swipe from Turbo's claws, Oxus had no other choice but to use the Heartbreak Spell.

_Sora, I need you!_ Oxus thought. Almost instantly, Oxus lost consciousness as Sora's took over. Sora/Oxus got up, aimed the _Kingdom Key_ at Turbo, and used a fire spell.

"Ooh...pretty-OW!" yelled Turbo as the fireball hit him in the face. _Why couldn't I avoid that?_ thought Turbo as he fell flat on his back. Seeing Ralph about to finish smashing the Mentos, Turbo rolled into a wheel and grabbed Ralph by the feet.

"I'm not through with you yet! Up we go!" said Turbo, taking flight with Ralph in tow.

"Sora, do something!" said Nix.

"Can't...could...hit...Ralph...besides...spell...e xpired..."said Sora/Oxus, returning to normal as he passed out.

"Look at that, it's your little friend! Let's watch her die together, shall we?" said Turbo, forcing Ralph to watch as an armada of Cy-bugs march toward Vanellope.

"No!" said Ralph.

Turbo then laughed. "It's Game Over for all of you!"

"No...just for me!" said Ralph, breaking free from Turbo's grasp and going into a free fall. On his way down, Ralph recited the Bad Guy Affirmation.

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad," he said. With a look at the candy heart Vanellope gave him, he finished, "There's no one I'd rather be than me."

Ralph's fist, along with Riku and Nix's Keyblades, _The Way to The Dawn_ and _Starbloom_, smashed into the Mentos at the same time. Nix took Oxus's hand as they fell with the Mentos...only to be saved by Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Kid!" said Ralph.

"Don't worry, I got it under control!" said Vanellope. They glitched through the wall of the volcano, just barely missing the eruption. It worked like a charm, as all the Cy-bugs flew towards the gyser and to their deaths.

"You fools! Why are you going into the ligh...oh ho ho..." said Turbo as he himself was drawn towards the gyser. "No! No! Yes! No! Yes! Ooh hoo hoo...go into the lighahhh!" screamed Turbo as he was vaporized by the gyser.

Ralph, Vanellope, Nix, Riku, and Oxus landed in the chocolate river. "Chocolate? It's chocolate, I love chocolate!" yelled Ralph.

Oxus then regained consciousness. "Did...did we win?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, Oxus, we won! Turbo destroyed himself!" said Nix.

Oxus laid on his back and just floated. "Hooray for our side," he said weakly. **(1)**.

So happy was Felix that he kissed Calhoun on the cheek, only to have her grab him by his collar and kiss him on the lips.

**Later...**

"All fixed!" said Felix.

"You ready for this?" asked Ralph.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Vanellope.

Ralph pushed her kart over the finish line, which pixilated as Vanellope was lifted into the air, surrounded by sparkles.

"What's with all the magic sparkles?" asked Vanellope as her outfit changed into a pink gown, a pink tiara, and a lollipop scepter. Once her feet touched the ground, the ruins of _Sugar Rush_ were restored...along with everyone's memories.

"Now I remember," said Sour Bill, a lollipop tree branch attached to his head. He moved to stand beside Vanellope. "All hail the rightful ruler of _Sugar Rush_: Princess Vanellope," he said.

"We are so sorry for the way we treated you," said Taffyta Muttonfudge.

"Y-yeah those were jokes," said Rancis Fluggerbutter.

" I WAS JUST DOING WHAT TAFFYTA TOLD ME TO DO!" wailed Candlehead.

"Tut, tut. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall be...executed," said Princess Vanellope.

"WHAT?!" said the racers, who then started to beg for mercy.

"Oh, my land," said Ralph.

"Oh, this place just got interesting," said Riku.

"I'm just kiddn' ya. Stop crying, Taffyta," said Princess Vanellope.

"I'm trying, but it won't stop," said Taffyta, mascare running down her face.

Just then, Oxus, Nix, and Riku began to pixelate.

"Looks like it's time to go," said Oxus.

"Thanks, everyone. It's been fun. I'm sure we'll meet again soon," said Nix.

Riku merely nodded. The trio then vanished...

**A few minutes later...**

Oxus, Nix, and Riku re-appeared in Professor Von Drake's lab.

"I take it your mission was a success?" said King Mickey.

"Yes. Vanellope Von Schweetz is back in power as princess of _Sugar Rush_," said Oxus.

King Mickey smiled. "Actually, she's back in power as President. It seems she didn't want to give up her glitching. By the way, why are you guys soaked in chocolate?"

**At last! The Wreck-It Ralph story arc is complete! These next few chapters may take some time, so bare with me. Next time: oxus and Nix ponder their feelings towards each other, and Riku recalls kairi's death. I'm sure you won't wanna miss it! See you then, and please review!**

**1: My favorite line from the original Tron.**


	15. XIV: Blooming Love and Tearful Memories

**Welcome to my first story arc transition chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter XIV: Blooming love and Tearful memories

Oxus lied awake in bed that night. There was something on his mind that he couldn't get rid of: Nix. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did around her, all warm and toasty.

_Unless...is this what it feels like to be in love?_ thought Oxus. True, there had been a girl he'd been interested in back in Lanes Between, but his chances with her were blown sky-high when he'd been labeled a freak. Even then, he never felt this way around her...Oxus smiled at what Kuo would say. Kuo...held captive by Xehanort...although, Sora did say she'd change captors...

_I wonder if Nix feels this way around me, _thought Oxus. He stopped his thoughts short. _I can't focus on falling in love. I have to find my sister..._

**Meanwhile, with Nix...**

Little known to Oxus, he'd been dead-on about how Nix felt about him. She just couldn't get him out of her head.

_Okay, so he's witty, handsome, and has a certain charm about him, but none of those do a good boyfriend, let alone husband, make, _she thought. Nix closed her eyes and fell asleep. However she felt about Oxus, she'd sort it out later...

**At Xehanort's lair...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE RABBIT HAS THE BOY'S SISTER?!" roared Xehanort.

Ansem cringed. "Well, one moment she was there, the next she was gone! It was only with the cameras that I'd even figure out that Lucky Rabbit punk nabbed her," he said.

Xehanort growled. "I thought with Sora dead, we'd be able to form the X-Blade without a problem. Then, his reincarnation showed up. Now, every last one of my plans are backfiring! First, Davy Jones betrayed me for Maleificent, then King Candy-slash-Turbo died in a diet soda geyser of all things, now this! Speaking of Jones, has Beckett heard anything on the chest?" Xehanort asked Xigbar, who'd been standing there.

"No. He doesn't even know how to start looking for it," said Xigbar.

"Has he hung the Turner kid yet?" asked Xehanort.

"I don't believe so, sir," said Xigbar.

"Good. Have Cutler use the Turner kid to get the compass owned by Mr. Jack Sparrow," ordered Xehanort.

"You think the Dead Man's Chest is on the Isla De Murta? Because, if it is, we're going to have to introduce deep-sea diving to Beckett and his men," said Xigbar.

Xehanort laughed. "That compass doesn't just point the way to Isla De Murta, Xigbar. It actually points to what ever you want the most in that world...well, what are you waiting for? GO!" yelled Xehanort.

**Meanwhile, at the Keyblader's Graveyard...**

Riku stood at Sora and Kairi's grave markers. The keyblades they'd used in life were sticking out of the ground. Riku closed his eyes and cried. Truth was, he kind of envied the two of them. Sora and Kairi had been in love with each other for as long as he remember. In fact, ever since Kairi died, Riku had come to realize that love was a connection easily severed...yet, just as easily, it could be fixed...

**10 years earlier...**

Riku and Kairi were in the middle of a forest, getting ready to camp for the night. Ever since Sora died, Kairi had been wasting away. She was slightly thinner than she had been three years prior. In her sleep, Riku heard her call out for Sora, and often talked in her sleep as though Sora was there next to her.

Just as the two got the fire going, they came. The Heartless.

"Go! Run!" yelled Riku.

Kairi instead summoned her keyblade. "No. I'm going to fight with you. I've wanted to destroy these insects for three years," she said.

So, fight together they did. In the hour that passed, they'd destroyed thousands of Heartless, but more kept coming. Suddenly, the unthinkable happend: A Heartless impaled Kairi from behind.

"NO!" yelled Riku. He had no choice but to use his newest and most powerful Keyblade Master power: Luster Purge. The blast either destroyed or scared away the remianing Heartless. Riku then knelt beside Kairi. "No, no, no, no, not you, too Kairi, " he said.

"No...I want this," said Kairi, her breathing harsh and ragged. "After three years, three long, painful years, I'll be with my Sora again...we'll...be...waiting...for...you..." Kairi said this, then something left her eyes forever...

**Present...**

Riku forced himself out of his memories. He had a job to do now. He needed to help Oxus become the hero Sora had been. Riku turned around, and left the graveyard. As he did so, Sora and Kairi's keyblades vanished into thin air as if summoned...

**Huh. That was weird. I wonder where Sora and Kairi's keyblades went. Oh well, I'm sure we'll learn more about that later. Next time: We learn that loyalty is NOT the currency of Port Royal! See you then! Don't forget to review!**


	16. XV: Dead Man's Chest (Part 1)

**Welcome to part 1 of my Pirates of the Caribbean story arc! Enjoy!**

Chapter: XV: Dead Man's Chest (Part 1: Currency of the Realm)

"So, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are on some island while Elizabeth Swann is imprisoned?" summarized Oxus.

"Yes. You must hurry. I fear Xehanort may already have some type of grasp on Port Royal. I, meanwhile, must remember what I did with Sora's urn," said Yen Sid.

"Sora's urn is missing? That's weird, because when I went to put flowers on his and Kairi's graves, their keyblades were gone," said Nix.

Yen Sid's brow crinkled in thought. "Interesting...but, we'll have to worry about that later, you must go now," he said.

Oxus, Nix, and Riku boarded Riku's gummi ship, _The Vengeful Serpent_, and left for an island on the world of Port Royal called "Isla De Pelogostos."

**Sometime later...**

"Riku, didn't you say Jack's ship had black sails? Because, I think I see it down there. What was it called again? _The Wicked Wench_?" said Oxus. **(1)**

"_The Black Pearl_, actually," said Riku. Riku brought the ship in for a landing next to the _Pearl_. Once everyone had disembarked, Riku pulled out a remote, pressed a button, and shrank the ship to miniature size.

"Well, what's the plan now?" asked Oxus.

"Let's look for Jack. He might still be on the ship," said Nix.

They'd only been at it for a few minutes, however, when Riku saw a parrot that looked just like on Sora had mentioned.

"Hey, have you seen Jack Sparrow or William Turner?" Riku asked the parrot.

"Why...are you talking to a parrot?" asked Oxus.

"Don't eat me!" said the parrot.

"Oh," said Oxus. "Wait, why would we eat you?"

"Don't eat me!" said the parrot.

"Look, if you see Jack Sparrow or Will Turner, tell them Oxus, Nix, and Riku are looking for them," said Riku.

"Aye, sir!" said the parrot as the trio ventured into the jungle.

They had only gotten a little ways in when they found a cord. The group followed it, and found nothing...right before the island's natives, the Pelogostos, ambushed and trapped them. Oxus managed to summon his keyblade and started swinging it.

"Come on! I can do this all damn day!" he yelled...right before he was knocked out. His keyblade vanished before it hit the ground.

**Sometime later...**

Oxus regained consciousness,and found that he, Nix, Riku, and another man were each tied to a large bamboo stick.

"Sora? Is that you?" said the man.

"Sora was killed in battle thirteen years ago. My name is Oxus Prax," said Oxus.

"I'm...Nix," said Nix, who had also regain consciousness.

"I'm Riku," said Riku, who had also woken up.

"Will Turner...wait, did you say your name was Riku? As in, the Riku Sora was looking for?" said Will.

"Yeah...he found me years ago...before he died," said Riku.

"My condolences," said Will.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" said Nix.

"Probably to their chief," said Will.

Will's assumption was correct. The Pelogostos took the four of them to their village. Sitting on a throne of some kind was...

"Jack?" asked Will, before laughing. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

Jack walked up to the four captives. He frowned a little when he saw Oxus.

"Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth's in danger, we were arrested for trying to help you, she faces the gallows!" said Will.

Jack proceeded to talk to the Pelogostos, before saying something that sounded like, "Licky Licky." The Pelogostos repeated this and carried Oxus, Will, Nix, and Riku off.

"Save me!" whispered Jack.

"Jack! What did you tell them? What about Elizabeth? Jack! Jaaaaaaaack!" yelled Will.

**Meanwhile, at the Port Royal prison...**

Elizabeth Swann sat far way from the barred side of her cell, where several captured pirates were attmepting to reach her, when her father opened her cell door.

"Come quickly," said Governor Swann.

As he and Elizabeth moved through the halls of the fort, Governor Swann revealed that he had arranged passage to England. Although Elizabeth told her father that Will was looking for Jack, Governor Swann claimed that Beckett had offered only one pardon, and that was for Jack Sparrow. As the two rode down to the docks, the governor saw his friend.

"Wait inside," he told Elizabeth. The governor slowly approached the man. "Captain?" he said.

The man fell over, having been stabbed and propped up by Lietenant Mercer, Beckett's henchman/stooge.

"Evening, Governor. Shame, that," said Mercer, before holding up an envlope. "He was carrying this. It's a letter to the king. It's from you."

"No!" said Governor Swann. Redcoats surrounded the carridge and Mercer beat Governor Swann to the door. Mercer opened it, and found the carridge empty.

"Where is she?" demanded Mercer.

"Who?" said Governor Swann, before Mercer slammed him into the carridge.

**Meanwhile, at Beckett's manor...**

Lord Cutler Beckett entered his office with a lantern, having heard noises. He walked up to his desk, and found the box where he usually kept Letters of Marque empty...and he had a feeling as to who took them.

"No doubt you've discovered loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes," said Beckett.

"Then what is?" said Elizabeth, emerging from her hiding place.

"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm," said Beckett, turning to face Elizabeth.

"Then, maybe you and I can come to an understanding. I'm here to negotiate," said Elizabeth.

"I'm listening," said Beckett. Elizabeth aimed a flintlock pistol at his head. "I'm listening _intently_."

"These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the king," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal," said Beckett.

"You sent Will to bring you the compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good," said Elizabeth.

"Do explain," said Beckett.

"I have been to the Isla De Murta, I have seen the treasure myself. There's something you need to know," said Elizabeth.

"Ah, you think the compass pertains only to the Isla De Murta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But, you mustn't worry," said Beckett, walking up to his map of the world. "I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My tastes are not so provincial." Turning to face Elizabeth, he added, "There's more than one chest of value in these waters." He then walked up to Elizabeth. "So, perhaps you wish to enhance your offer."

Elizabeth aimed the gun directly under Cutler's chin. "Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night," she said, leading Beckett over to his desk.

"Ah, yes..." said Beckett. "A marriage interrupted...or fate intervenes?" he muttered as he signed and sealed the Letters of Marque. "I must say you really are going to great lengths to ensure Mr. Sparrow's freedom."

"These aren't going to Jack," said Elizabeth, snatching the Letters out of Beckett's hands.

"Oh? To ensure Mr. Turner's freedom, then? I'll still want that compass. Consider _that_ into _your_ calculations," said Beckett.

Gun still aimed at Lord Beckett, Elizabeth backed away and left.

**And that's that! Next time: our heroes and Jack escape from Isla De Pelogostos! Please review! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**1: According to my research, the Black Pearl really was called the Wicked Wench prior to Davy Jones raising it.**


End file.
